You can't Handle Me
by xXxLiving Dead GirlxXx
Summary: Kagomes got the voice of an angel and a attitude of the Devil himself, but she has a fear, what is it? Will her new friends at her new school help her along with a fellow silver haired classmate? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**You Can't Handle Me**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any songs in this fic

Summary: Kagomes got the voice of an angel and a attitude of the Devil himself, but she has a fear, what is it? Will her new friends at her new school help her along with a fellow silver haired classmate?

_Her heart started to pound, the light was so bright that she coun't see anyone. What was she going to do? Her nervousness was building up. She started to open her mouth, music pouring into her sensitive ears, just as she was about to sing, she awoke._

"Get ahold of yourself Kagome! When will you realize you are more than that and that you will never be that girl? Never again," a girl said to herself, she slammed her hand on her beeping alarm clock. She quickly jumped out of her bed, looking in the mirror, she sighed. You could clearly tell she had not gotten a good nights rest, there were light circles under her startling aqua eyes, she untwisted her hair from the messy bun she had placed it in that night. Her hair fell down, reaching her butt. The tresses were a midngith black with burnt orange streaks running through.

'_Another new school, more enemies to meet and no friends to find,_' she thought as she locked herself in the bathroom. She looked around her bathroom, a pattern of little aquares of neon orange, lime green, and black decorated the floor and walls, thanks to her doing. She put her clothes in a nearby hamper and slid past the crystal door to her shower, turning the water on, immediately the room was filled with steam. She grabbed a bottle of her homemade shampoo, the scent of honey and forest rain filled her nose.

Stepping out, feeling refreshed, she walked out of the bathroom. The coldness of her room sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps went across her skin. She went to her closet and walked in. Different clothes circled around her, she pushed past a couple of preppy skirts and pressed a clear button, suddenly the clothes in her room started to spin around and the clothes were replaced by punk colors. She picked out a purple and black corset and a pair of black and purple tripp pants. She moved down to the end of the closet where a full body length mirror was, after getting dressed she picked out black glittered eyeliner and a dark violet eyeshadow. After her outfit was completed, she grabbed a pair of combat boots and that numerous number of graffti on it.

Before walking out of her closet she pushed the clear button once more and the preppy clothes were back. '_I'm so going to burn those._' She walked down a set of spiral stairs, smelling something sweet to eat.

"What's for dinner Gramps?"

"Egh, Kagome why must you wear that stuff? Wear what I buy you just this once, make some friends for once instead of scaring the poor souls to death," her Grandpa said moving to a nearby table. There were alot of bowls, each had one thing in it, either fish, rice, miso soup, tsuke-mono, nori, or a raw egg that was to be mixed with the rice. She sat down at the table and begun to eat, after eating she grabbed her things, when she was about to leave the house her Grandpa stopped her.

"Happy birthday darling. Here catch," he threw her a little box, it made jingling sounds as she caught it. She opened it and saw a pair of keys. She ran over to her Grandpa and gave him a kiss on the cheek thanking him thousands of times. She ran outside and instantly fell in love with her car. Before her was a black 2003 Honda S2000 with pink Asian graphics. (A/n its exactually like Suki Sushi's car in 2 fast 2 furious (aka the pink car) cept I changed the color to black ) She thought she went to Heaven and died, she put her backpack in the backseat, and started the car, she put a CD in. Instantly the music started to drown into her ears. She rolled down her windows as she turned it up.

(a/n the song is called Pity Girl by Mary Magdalan)

_Let Me Get Inside Your Mind  
Lets Drive Blind Folded On Highways Until We Fucking Die  
Lets cut up all these lines  
In bloody suicide  
What the fuck  
I Hate My Fucking Life I Think I need a sign from Christ,  
Before I fucking Slit My Wrist With This Dirty Knife!  
I'm living In a box,swimming tied to rocks  
Crying Til' I'm Bloodshot, Stomach Up In KNOTS,  
Ive given all Ive got its not enough,then way the fuck,  
I'm either fucking cursed or I'm Just Stuck With Shitty Luck  
pissy drunk carving lacerations in my arm and,  
What The Fuck  
Why do my temptations do me harm  
I don't know what I can Do to keep My Fucking Head on screwed  
Maybe Pop a Pill or 2  
Or sniff a tube of model glue  
I'm Obvious, I'm vulnerable, crude and indispicable  
All hail Mary Magdalan  
But Mary Is Just Miserable _

I'm a Carbon copy of a person That I Never knew  
who never was around to see the shit that I was going through  
The vantity consuming you,you know is fucking pitiful  
Staring in the mirror screaming FUCK YOU  
same voices and rushes of adrenaline  
same noises wishing I was dead again  
I'm having back flashes of kissin' mamas casket,  
(Its Just in Your Mind)  
Same habits, same fucking shit again,  
ADD & OCD & fuckin ridalin  
I'm having all these flashes they're kissing on my casket,  
Don't You Pity Me  
MAMA Please Won't You Lick My Wounds,  
(& My Vices!)  
Don't Pity Me Cuz I'll Be Dead By Noon,  
(I Like IT!)

Can you see Inside my head is filled with anxiety,  
Paranoia,Guilt,Everybody lies to me,  
I'm overcome by agony,find comfort in my tragedy  
Casualties, Catastrophe, Everybody's Mad at Me!,  
Thats Why They Took My Family,  
Thats Why I Face insanity  
& The World Around Me Never Seizes To Examine Me!,  
Pissy drunk shooting sanitation in my arm a &  
What the fuck why do my temptations do me harm and  
I don't know what I have done that has me staring at this gun  
2 steps to oblivion where no one ever pities them  
& no one ever pities me  
Look at what you did to me  
Your just so fucking victim y  
Cuz no gave a shit for me

I'm a Carbon copy of a person That I Never knew  
who never was around to see the shit that I was going through  
The vanity consuming you,you know is fucking pitiful  
Staring in the mirror screaming FUCK YOU  
same voices and rushes of adrenaline  
same noises wishing I was dead again  
I'm having back flashes of kissin' mamas casket,  
(Its Just in Your Mind)  
Same habits, same fucking shit again,  
ADD & OCD & fuckin' ridalin  
I'm having all these flashes they're kissing on my casket,  
Don't You Pity Me  
MAMA Please Won't You Lick My Wounds,  
(& My Vices!)  
Don't Pity Me Cuz I'll Be Dead By Noon,  
(I Like IT!)

NOBODY KNOWS 2X

I'm a Carbon copy of a person That I Never knew  
who never was around to see the shit that I was going through  
The vanity consuming you,you know is fucking pitiful  
Staring in the mirror screaming FUCK YOU  
same voices and rushes of adrenaline  
same noises wishing I was dead again  
I'm having back flashes of kissin' mamas casket,  
(Its Just in Your Mind)  
Same habits, same fucking shit again,  
ADD & OCD & fuckin' ridalin  
I'm having all these flashes they're kissing on my casket,  
Don't You Pity Me  
MAMA Please Won't You Lick My Wounds,  
(& My Vices!)  
Don't Pity Me Cuz I'll Be Dead By Noon,  
(I Like IT!)

NOBODY KNOWS

Let Me Get Inside Your Mind  
Lets Drive Blind Folded On Highways Until We Fucking Die  
Lets cut up all these lines  
In bloody suicide 

She finally made it to Mitaski High. She looked at it in disgust when she saw a girl she already knew, Kikyo Higurashi, her step sister and enemy. She stepped out of her car only to find that she's the center of attention, flipping the other kids off she walked into the office.

"I need a schedule."

"Oh, okay. Name please?"

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi."

"Okay here's your schedule, I presume you're new here, huh?"

"What was your first guess? The fact that I'm here at school during what the third quarter, or the fact that I needed a schedule? You can't get it wrong, the two are pretty good guesses," Kagome said as she walked away, leaving the counsler with a lack jaw. Suddenly the woman yelled out, "Sesshomaru Tashio, come here."

A boy with gorgeous silver hair and golden eyes, though they were cold and hard, walked into the office, "Yes?"

"Please do me a favor and take our new student to her classes."

Sesshomaru looked at the counselor, glaring.

"As you wish," he turned making quick strides to catch up to the punk girl. When he finally did, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. His yes widened a fraction in shock at the color of her eyes and the way her hair and body smelt.

'_Warm honey, rain and candy_,' he thought to himself making note of her eyes turned gray when she was mad.  
She reached her arm up to slap him and in his current state of thought, didn't catch it on time. The hall echoed with the slap, everyone turned to watch what had happened. His eyes started to become tinted with pink, everyone ran at this, praying that the girl would survive.

"Oh Sessy," a woman yelled out in an irritating shriek. Sesshomaru visibly cringed

"Need help Sessy," Kagome taunted, within seconds Sesshomaru had Kagome against the wall, his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened largely, but she decided to play along. She put her arm around his neck as he removed his lips from hers and bent down to her ear.

"You will pretend to be this Sesshomaru's girlfriend until that vile wench realizes I have no use for her."

"Here you are Sess-who is this whore," the girl asked, jealousy gleaming in her red eyes.

"The whore would be you, and if you wanna know something about me than ask me if not then don't bother you loud mouth, ultra retarded, disgusting loose dick sucking bitch," Kagome said her anger shining furiously in her now gray eyes. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, it'd do you good to remember it, and another thing, I'm Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

"As of when?!"

"As of now, Kagura, now get out of my girlfriend and my presence or suffer the consequences."

"Fine Tashio, I quit the band!"

The girl quickly ran off, but not before stomping her five inch heels which led to them breaking, she swore revenge on the aqua eyed beauty.

Kagome tuned to her new fake boyfriend. His hair was silver and the same length as hers. His eyes looked like melted pools of gold, his face was perfect no flaws present. She looked at his clothes and cringed mentally, his shirt was baby blue and white with a little eagle over his breast pocket, his pants were faded and had holes at the knees.

"Ew you're a prep," Kagome laughed as he crinkled up his nose.

"Don't judge what you do not know," he said walking away to an empty room. Kagome then realized that his shoes didn't match the rest of his outfit. A pair of black converses with blood red anarchy symbols on it adorned his feet. Kagome turned around and walked to the nearest water fountain, and took a quick drink, she heard a noise from the room that Sesshomaru entered, and she turned around and walked to the door, only to bump into something she had never expected to see.

--223--

What do you guys think???

Personally I like this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Handle Me

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Inuyasha or any songs that may be presented in this fic

THANK YOU ALL OF THE LOVELY LOVELY LOVELY REVIEWS THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH. ITS VERY MUCHLY APPRECIATED!!! ALSO FLAMES AND CRITICIZISM ARE WELCOMED ALSO! Also if you beautiful people out there have a song that you want in this story, message me on either yahoo my yahoo is silent underscore screams66999. Love you guys

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**Kagome tuned to her new fake boyfriend. His hair was silver and the same length as hers. His eyes looked like melted pools of gold, his face was perfect no flaws present. She looked at his clothes and cringed mentally, his shirt was baby blue and white with a little eagle over his breast pocket, his pants were faded and had holes at the knees.  
"Ew you're a prep," Kagome laughed as he crinkled up his nose.  
"Don't judge what you do not know," he said walking away to an empty room. Kagome then realized that his shoes didn't match the rest of his outfit. A pair of black converses with blood red anarchy symbols on it adorned his feet. Kagome turned around and walked to the nearest water fountain, and took a quick drink, she heard a noise from the room that Sesshomaru entered, and she turned around and walked to the door, only to bump into something she had never expected to see.  
**_

"What the hell...Sesshomaru! What the fuck did you do to yourself," Kagome yelled in surprise as she turned her aqua eyes his way. His former outfit was now replaced by a nintendo shy guy thermal with a social collision black and white skull bandana hoodie and a pair of Tripp black and grey brass knuckle zip-off pants and the same pair of converses. On his hands were black 'love and hate' fingerless gloves. Kagome could literally feel herself drooling at the sight of him in such clothing.

"You can quit stareing now, and wipe the drool off your face before someone sees you and thinks you've had a mental breakdown, and send you back to the asylum," Sesshomaru said trying to supress a smirk.

"Hey now! There's no need in being mean, you horrible horrible mener," Kagome said jumping up from her spot on the floor. "Ok but anyways I have a question. That chick, hmm I think you said her name was Kagura? Well ehh...what did she mean she quits the band?"

"Ok..well it's weird but see the school is basically a musician school, that's pretty much what it's based on. Well every year we have this sort of thing where people who are in bands compete with one another, and I guess you could call it Battle of the Bands but the name of it is MOD. Like March of the Dimes, because well after each show a bucket goes around and people put change and dollars in there for the band they think was good, and at the end of the year the winner is annouced, which is whoever collected the most money and well I have a band of my own, called Enemy 501 and Kagura was our female lead singer, and we have to find another girl to sing for us or else we'll have to either drop out or create whole new songs by the end of this week for the next contest."

"Oh I see it now. I could be your female singer if you want, I have really good memory and

I can sing the girl parts in your songs by the end of the week..it's all up to you, and if you want me to I'll audition, if it'd make it easier to decide."  
"Hmm follow me, we'll have to ask the rest of the members."

"Egh you mean Kagura quit and this...girl wants to take her place and she says she can memorize the songs by the end of the week," a girl with brown hair and eyes said as she eyed Kagome cautiously.

"Come on Sango, would you rather have Kink-a-ho as our lead, or Miss Kagome?"

"I guess you're right, but I want her to audition, I don't want some bullshit chick who's only wanting to be apart of the band to just get close to Sesshomaru," Sango said standing up. Kagome looked her and the boy who she was just talking to over. Sango was wearing a Monster black fishnet shirt, a pair of Tripp black hook grommet pocket pants and a pair of demonia black 9 buckle platform boots, while the boy, named Miroku, was wearing a black family guy Darth Doodie tee, a pair of chor black and multicolored splatter shorts and a pair of T.U.K. black logo skater shoes.

"Fine let's go bitches," Kagome said as she pumped her fist into the air.

In the auditorium, Kagome was standing infront of the microphone while Sango was in the back on the drums and Miroku and Sesshomaru handled the guitars.

"You guys ready or do I have to wait for a shooting star," Kagome said getting twitchy in anticipation.

"Yeah we are," Miroku said. The music started to pound in sweet heavy rhythm in everyone's ears.

(a/n the song is called Prayers by In This Momentthey rawk Maria Brink is the shiznit)

_Breathing in and breathing out  
My head leaned back my hands are tied  
I stand in here alone I scream, questions why  
Days slip by and nights I taste  
These memories run through my veins  
Injecting me with one last kiss, screaming why _

This medication can't save me  
And suffocation takes hold of me  
I wanted to believe in all of this  
I wanted to believe in you

All I am, all I have  
Leads me down these roads again  
Take my hand, show me the way  
And never bring me back here

Determination, is pushing me  
Perseverance, is what I bleed  
I wanted to believe in all of this  
I wanted to believe in you

All I am, all I have  
Leads me down these roads again  
Take my hand, show me the way  
And never bring me back here

_These are my unanswered prayers  
The time has come for me to say goodbye _

God please hear me, calling

All I am, all I have  
Leads me down these roads again  
Take my hand, show me the way  
And never bring me back here

These are my unanswered prayers  
the time has come for me to say goodbye

God please hear me, calling.

"Wow you're better than what I thought, but do you think you got what it takes to sing without all the screaming," Sango said challenging Kagome to another song.  
"Ha! Think? Puhleeze I know I can," Kagome threw the challenge back.  
The music started to play again this time the music a little lighter, Sesshomaru stood up next to another microphone.  
(a/n song is Nympheamine by Cradle of Filth. **Kagome **_Sesshomaru._)

**Laid to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A "V" of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
And though Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones**

_Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain...  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again _

**Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above onto me?  
For once upon a time  
On the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find the slot for your sacred key **

_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discoulours all with tunnel vision  
_  
_Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine _

_Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To Her alone in full submission_

_None better...  
Nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...  
Nymphetamine girl._

_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...  
My Nymphetamine girl. _

_Wicked with your charm  
I'm circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Were whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt...  
(keeping Sodom at at bay) _

**Fold to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance her to the moon  
As we did in those golden days**

_Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay _

**Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above onto me?  
For once upon a time  
On the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find the slot for your sacred key **

_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discoulours all with tunnel vision _

Sunsetter...  
Nymphetamine

Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To Her alone in full submission

None better...  
Nymphetamine

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...

_Nymphetamine girl. _

Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine...  
My Nymphetamine girl.

"Is that all the proof you need or do you want more," Kagome said smirking as the rest of the band members just looked at her shaking their head.

"Welcome to the band," Miroku said getting a grope of Kagome's butt. Kagome twitched and in a matter of seconds Miroku had a large knot on his forehead and a busted lip. The bell suddenly rung, and everyone turned to Sesshomaru.

"Fuck we forgot to go to first hour," Sango and Kagome yelled.

"Ah! Calm down, I got it covered," Sesshomaru said sliding his walkman open and calling someone. "Yes? Ah, Mr. Myoga, yes yes its Sesshomaru, and yes I know my band wasn't present first hour, about that well, Kagura quit the band, yes I know it's a good and bad thing, well we found a girl who wanted to take her place, yes her voice is amazing, and well we were seeing if she was good enough, but now we have to leave school and get her ready for the next contest, yes I will make sure we make up the homework. Thank you bye. Ya'll ready to go?"

Mannnn I hope this is good enough for you guys! I don't want to get into anything BIG in just the second chapter so this is basically just music and stuff. I still hope you guys enjoy. Review for me babahs.

Love you guys, ya'll rawk my socks.


	3. Chapter 3

You can't Handle Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and never will.

**Last Chapter:**

**"Welcome to the band," Miroku said getting a grope of Kagome's butt. Kagome twitched and in a matter of seconds Miroku had a large knot on his forehead and a busted lip. The bell suddenly rung, and everyone turned to Sesshomaru.**

**"Fuck we forgot to go to first hour," Sango and Kagome yelled.**

**"Ah! Calm down, I got it covered," Sesshomaru said sliding his walkman open and calling someone. "Yes? Ah, Mr. Myoga, yes yes its Sesshomaru, and yes I know my band wasn't present first hour, about that well, Kagura quit the band, yes I know it's a good and bad thing, well we found a girl who wanted to take her place, yes her voice is amazing, and well we were seeing if she was good enough, but now we have to leave school and get her ready for the next contest, yes I will make sure we make up the homework. Thank you bye. Ya'll ready to go?"**

676

Everyone walked outside to their cars, when they got to Kagome's everyone basically drooled over it.

"Where'd you get this baby," Sango asked as she traced the outlines of the graffiti.

"Oh Sessy, like where do you think you're like going honey," everyone turned around and Kagome thought she was going to gag.

"Well Kink-a-ho I like think he's like going some where that like you're not like uh going, so like do us a favor and go like fuck yourself," Kagome said her hands on her hips.

"How dare you! We're sisters, you're suppose to respect me," Kikyo yelled obnoxiously. Kagome just rolled her eyes and said, "Step sisters and respect yourself first instead of being a walking STD donor then maybe I'll respect you."

Everyone stood there their mouths open, except for Sesshomaru who was having an inner war with himself.

(_Inner youkai _**Sesshomaru**)

_She's perfect, she's got spunk, she has to be ours. If you don't court her then I will!_

**She's just a human, nothing more than that. Yes she does have some "spunk" in her but other than that there is nothing special about her.**

_Yes there is, if there wasn't than you wouldn't of kissed and asked her to be your so called fake girlfriend, whatever that means._

**Egh are you ever going to shut up?**

_When do I ever shut up, fool?_

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay," Kagome asked, concern never leaving her eyes. Sesshomaru was highly agitated and didn't mean to say the words that he replied with, "I'm fine wench mind your own."

Kagome stood their wide eyed and she reached up and punched him in the face, "Fuck you Sesshomaru, now I see why people think you're a cold hearted bastard," with that she ran off. Nobody followed her, they didn't want to end up like Sesshomaru, with a busted lip.

676

"I can't believe boys! First they act like they fucking like you then the next minute their all pissy, they have worse PMS trips than a Midol induced woman!"

Kagome was walking around until it started to get dark, she didn't realize where she was at, but at that moment she didn't care, she was still very mad at a certain prick. Suddenly, she looked around at her surroundings, she was in a forest and she didn't know what forest, she didn't even know they had one in this forsaken town.

"Are you lost," a boy with long wavy black hair and red eyes, on his eyelids were a blue color.

"Actually I am, can you help me please?"

"As you wish.."

"Oh my names Kagome, what is yours?"

"Naraku. What made you walk all the way over here?"

"Stupid dickheads."

"Why would such...dickheads as you called them want to be anything but nice to a beautiful girl like yourself," Naraku said as he smiled.

"I don't know really. I'm new to this stupid town, and of course shit happens and I'm singing female lead for a band called Enemy 501, but of course the male lead is a complete ass, I wish I never joined now."

"Then why don't you quit and join mine? I would never be rude towards you, ever, you deserve much much more than that."

"That sounds like a good idea. I accept your offer."

676

The week was coming to an end and Kagome had quit the band and now joined Naraku's. Everyone was looking at the clock waiting for the big hand to turn to the eight so they can all leave to the auditorium and watch the show. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone hurriedly ran to the room.

"Welcome welcome everybody, I hope you enjoy this! Here are you're hosts for the evening. Hojo and Lady Kaede," Myoga said as he handed the microphone to the said people.

"Welcome to MOD, I hope you'll enjoy what you see and if any of you are new to this assembly than I will tell you basically what it is about. It's like a talent show and after each show a bucket will be passed around for change and stuff. The first show will be performed by Kagura."

(a/n he said she said by�Ashlee Tisdale."

_Boy walk in the spot, he´s so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin´  
Just look at the way that he dressin´  
Ain´t no question chicks like oh. _

_Girl walkin´ the spot, she stop traffic  
She blowin´ your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oooh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don´t need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing´ like that.  
We don´t need no more that he said she said._

_He said girl you winnin´  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let´s get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you´re amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin´ let´s get to it  
Just like that they_

_Boy actin´ as if there´s no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playin´ it cool but she´s with it  
She lovin´ the fact that she´s gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin´ like oh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don´t need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing´ like that.  
We don´t need no more that he said she said._

_He said girl you winnin´  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let´s get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you´re amazin_g  
_She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin´ let´s get to it  
Just like that they_

_One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day i think of_

_One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we´d just get together_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don´t need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing´ like that.  
We don´t need no more that he said she said._

_Uh, what you waitin´ for?_

_He said girl you winnin´  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let´s get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you´re amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin´ let´s get to it  
Just like that they_

_You´re gonna like it  
You´re gonna want it  
You´re gonna like it  
We don´t need no more that he said she said.  
You´re gonna like it  
You´re gonna want it  
You´re gonna like it  
We don´t need no more that he said she said._

"Wasn't that just an awesome show! Next is Kouga."

The show went on as such, and next was Enemy 501. Sesshomaru stood next to the microphone and took a deep breath. He wished he never said what he did to Kagome because if he didn't she would be right beside him, smiling that gorgeous smile. **What! Gorgeous! What the hell man? Am I going insane! **_Most likely. You were always fucked in the head. I blame your momma and daddy, you were dropped on your head way too many times, yup that's it. _**Shut up. **_Touchy much. Get yourself some midol it'll help you some._

_(a/n Last Words by�thousand foot krutch)_

_Dear loved one, please listen  
This might be the last chance I get  
I'm sorry I left you  
I'm living in a world of regret  
Don't cry if you can hear me  
I never meant to hurt you dearly  
I was so wrong sincerely  
Don't stop take life seriously _

_These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving_

_There's so much I've done wrong  
Since I left it hit me so strong  
Take my hand and let's walk through  
All the times I've lied and hurt you  
Those people, please love them  
Don't hate them, we're not above them  
You can have everything, but have nothing  
Listen I've got to tell you something_

_These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving_

_Last words I'll ever really get to say to you  
So listen very carefully to what I'm saying  
Life is more than just the games you're playing  
If there was ever one thing  
I could ever get across to you  
I'd tell you not to say the things you do  
And tell my mother that I love her too  
And no matter what life pulls ya through (no!)  
You've got what it takes to make it through  
And if I was you, I'd get on my knees and pray  
Thank God in the morning for another day  
Cause..._

_These are the last words  
I'm ever gonna get to say to you  
When everything falls away from you  
Take these words  
And know the world is not worth leaving_

_Last words I'll ever really get to say to you  
So listen very carefully to what I'm saying  
Life is more than just the games you're playing  
Life is more than just the games you're playing_

He hoped Kagome got through the song and heard the words, and realized that they were meant for her. Next was Naraku's band, Unknown Sin.

(A/n What have you done now by�Within Temptation; **Naraku **_Kagome_)

_Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love _

**What have you done now?****I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now**

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving

_**It's over now**__  
What have you done? _**What have you done now?**_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
**_**What have you done now?**_**  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**__**What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now**_

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel

**It's over now**_  
What have you done?  
_**  
What have you done now?**_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_**What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now**_**I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends  
**__  
__**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_

"Wow wasn't that...just wow."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, sadness and guilt reaching his golden orbs. Kagome looked at him, she gave him a gentle smile, he beckoned her to him. When she came to him, he could barely contain himself, he grabbed her and her face was smashed into his chest, she tried to look at his face but she couldn't even move with his strong arms around her. Finally he loosened his hold and looked at her. Her eyes were the brightest blue he's ever seen. **Kiss her you know you want to. **_Not you again. I thought you left. _**How can I leave? Well never mind you could actually start using your brain and then they noise of it being used would over power my voice and you'll never be able to hear me again but of course you can't have that sort of pleasure because you've never used your brain. **_You're a bastard you know that right? _**haha you just called yourself a bastard, now kiss her you ignorant fool!**

Sesshomaru looked at the woman in his arms, her black and orange hair was over one of her eyes, he gently moved it away, her stare was over powering any kind of self control he had left. His lips slammed into hers, his tongue racked across her soft bottom lip, silently begging for entrance, which she gladly allowed. Before their tongues could dance together(lol) she pushed him away.

"I can't do this. I barely know you, but...I feel like I've known you for the longest time," Kagome said as her hands were still on his chest.

"I feel the same...but if you wish, we can take this slower..would you like that," Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's small hands into his own as he kissed her palms. "Kagome Higurashi...will you be my girlfriend...this time for real?"

676

Hmmm I wonder what she'll say? 

I hope you guys enjoy this storyyyyy 

Love ya guys


End file.
